independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Rain Lao
| residence = | education = | affiliation =ESD | rank = Lieutenant | profession = Fighter pilot | father = Lei Lao | mother = May Lao | marital = Single | sigothers = Jiang Lao |actor = Angelababy |firstseen = Independence Day: Crucible }} Rain Lao, Chinese name Lao Meifeng, is a Chinese fighter pilot in the Earth Space Defense. Biography Background Rain Lao was orphaned during the War of 1996. Her mother was killed in the destruction of Beijing and her father died in battle during the July 4th counterattack. She was left to be raise by her late father's brother, Jiang Lao, until living with Auntie Far. As she grew up, Rain was aspired to follow in her father's footsteps as a fighter pilot. Enlisting in the ESD Rain grew restless of her quiet life and hijacked a cropduster plane and flown it over the remains of Wuhan, where her father died. She was subsequently arrested by the authorities for entering an unauthorized airspace but her young age surprised them for piloting a plane. She was detained for two days before being released without any charges. However, her actions caught the notice of Jiang Lao, who is a ESD commander and allowed his niece to be enroll in the ESD Academy in Dongfeng Aerospace City in Inner Mongolia. Rain idolized War of 1996 hero Steven Hiller and even met him in person in which she received his autograph. She was shocked by Hiller's death during the 2007 ESD Spring Expo. In 2012, Rain became the youngest pilot in space and to circumnavigate the Moon while participating in China's lunar colonization. She later joined the ESD's Legacy Squadron. War of 2016 Rain appeared alongside Legacy Squadron who made their public appearance during the 20th anniversary of the War of 1996 on July 2, 2016. When questioned by a reporter about what to say to their folks back in China, she replies in Chinese. Legacy Squadron traveled to the ESD Moon Base, where Raine was reunited with Jiang Lao. Her appearance also gained the unwanted attraction of American space tug pilot Charles Miller. As Raine and Legacy Squadron made their performance during the anniversary, the celebrations were interrupted by the sudden return of the aliens. She was horrified to witness the alien mothership destroying the Moon Base which also killed her uncle. Raine retreated to Area 51 and later joined ESD forces in mounting an attack on the mothership. However, she and her fellow pilots were caught in a trap in which they were left stranded inside the mothership. Raine and the surviving pilots managed to commandeered alien fighter crafts in which she becomes the co-pilot of Charles Miller, and escaped from the mothership. She and along with Captain Hiller and Jake Morrison returned to Area 51 and attacked the alien queen which was assaulting the ESD base, and ultimately prevailed in killing her. After the aliens made their retreat from Earth, Rain asked Charlie out for dinner, much to the latter's surprise. Gallery Raine 01.png Independence_Day_Resurgence_Screenshot_0496.jpg|Rain arrives at the Moon Base. Independence_Day_Resurgence_Screenshot_0500.jpg Independence_Day_Resurgence_Screenshot_0502.jpg|Rain signs autographs. Raine 02.png Raine 04.png|(Charlie: "I was wondering if you want to get a drink, maybe fall in love.") "Aren't you a little young for that?" Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.59.10 PM.jpg Appearances *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence/''novel References Category:Characters Category:Earth Space Defense personnel Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Pilots